Destroy Me
by KyBeast
Summary: Kevin is straight. There's no doubt about that. Everyone knows it. He knows it...or does he. What happens when a certain gap toothed dork enters his life? Absolutely chaos...but he loves it.
1. Chapter 1

**Destroy Me**

 _Summary: Kevin is straight. There's no doubt about that. Everyone knows it. He knows it...or does he. What happens when a certain gap toothed dork enters his life? Absolutely chaos...but he loves it._

 _I needed something to help me off my writer's block to continue the other story so enjoy some of this for now. I do not own the characters._

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Oh yeah, just like that~!" She moans and I know it's fake, but I keep going. She's enjoying it, I'm enjoying it, no harm right? Wrong. There's so much wrong in this. I'm bored, not even all the way up. She's my third this night, unsuccessful in filling this strange and strong hunger that has settled itself within the pit of my stomach. I groan, pushing further. Fuck, why isn't this working?

"Kevin?" Looking up into curious brown eyes, I sigh and pull out, throwing the blanket at her as I stand up from the bed. There's no fire, no passion, and I'm just fed up with it.

"Door's that way," I say, walking towards the kitchen that's only five feet away in my small but modern apartment. I hear a scoff as I pour a shot of whiskey, but I ignore it. So what if the bitch is pissed, not my problem. I hear shuffling and soon the slamming of my front door. I don't even turn to check if she's gone; I know she is. I turn and make my way back to the bed. The sheets are all a mess and I can see faint splotches of clear sticky liquid. Great. Now I have to wash those.

I sigh. Where are my fucking pa - Oh, there they are. I pick my pajamas and throw them on, not even caring as they slide a little down my waist. Plopping on to my sofa, I hum silently as the hot drink pours down my throat. Fighting fire with fire. I chuckle softly at the idea and more so when I still feel it there. I don't know when it started, this weird hunger. Yet it won't go away and with each passing night it grows even stronger. Growling, I set my shot glass on the coffee table and lay down, placing my arms behind my head. My shaggy red hair is flayed across my forehead and I can feel the sting of a hair brushing my eye. I ignore it and close them. Listening, I hear a car pass by. It slowly fades away as do I, sleep unavoidable as my breathing settles in a steady rhythm...

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!_

"Damn it, shut the hell up!" I growl under my breath as I shut off the alarm on my phone which, luckily, was within reach. Groaning, I sit upright and practically flinch as my joints pop and crack. What did I fucking sleep on, concrete? Looking around, I let out a sigh. Nope, just my couch. Which means the sheets are still dirty. Great.

Wiping my face with my hand, I feel my stubble slowly scratching my palm. Looks like I'm need of a shave. Eh, I'll do it some other time. Standing, I make my way to gather my sheets before dropping them in the washing machine. It starts with a loud banging sound before settling to a low hum. It makes my head pound. I shouldn't have had that whiskey before bed. Especially since more had been drank that evening. Perhaps I should take a shower before heading out to classes. Surely my college professor would understand. Hell, he was the one who hooked me up with most of the chicks yesterday.

Speaking of Nat, I need to call him. Grabbing my phone, I press the speed dial and after three rings I hear his annoying chirpy voice. "Nathan speaking~!" he sings out and I groan.

"How in the hell are you always so cheerful in the mornings?" I ask, walking in to my bedroom. I need to find clothes.

"Psh, only till I've had my coffee!" he says and I hear him taking a sip. "Mm, so good~! Speaking of which," he starts, "how did last night go?" He's waiting for the juicy details and I sigh.

"They were alright," I reply, not exactly lying. One of the girls did have a nice - Where the hell is my black t-shirt?

"Alright? Alright? Bitch, do you know how much trouble I had to go through to find them?" Nat asked and I swear I could see him standing there, hand on hip. The image was amusing. "It's not like your taste is easy to find, you know." I chuckle lightly, putting on my worn out jeans. They had slight rips in the knees. I should buy a new pair, but these are comfortable for now.

"I'm not saying I didn't like them. They were nice. Thank you." I walk back to my kitchen, quickly finding my green jacket laying on the back of the couch. Now if only I could find my red cap, I'll be set to go.

"Well you're welcome! Now, about your ass coming to my class. Are you going to be late or do you need a few hours?" he asks and I ponder the idea. A nice rest will be nice but I know I'll just end up bored out of my mind within five minutes.

"Nah, I'll be there on time," I say as I grab two slices of bread and place them in the toaster. Where the hell is that damn cap?

"Alright then~! Oh and I should give you the heads up, we have a new transfer student joining the class!" I can hear the excitement dripping off his voice. I'm curious as well. It's been a while since we've had a new student.

"Boy or girl?"I ask. He chuckles.

"Look at you, all ready to pounce on the fresh meat," he giggles. "I don't know the full details yet, but I know that the Dean is bringing him in after the first bell. So don't be late if you want first dibs." I'm about to protest but he exclaims he has to leave. Sighing, I place my phone in my pocket and as the toast pops out I finally see my cap. Grabbing both, I snatch up my car keys. Within minutes I'm behind the wheel of my 89' impala, a piece of toast half eaten and dangling from my mouth.

Maybe a new kid would be a good thing. Maybe...they can release me from this need that's driving me insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroy Me

Summary: Kevin is straight. There's no doubt about that. Everyone knows it. He knows it...or does he. What happens when a certain gap toothed dork enters his life? Absolutely chaos...but he loves it.

* * *

Chapter 2:

A lot of people think college is just like high school. Strict teachers, codes, rules, and no leisure at all. They would be wrong. If anything, college was a vacation. You could show up late, early, leave when you wanted, and your professors didn't even care two shits. It was a perk if you were best friends with your professor like I was.

"Oh, Kevin. You actually did show up. A shocker from you~," Nat sung as he hopped off his desk. I stared around at the baren room that held only two or three students; one of them was sleeping.

"Where is everyone? Isn't it almost 9:30?" I ask. Nat shrugs.

"Half called in sick with hangovers so I emailed them today's lecture. Told them if they turn it in by Friday, they're in the clear." I nod. Nat can be a really laid back professor and that's why I like him. Fortunately, I also was able to get heads up on assignments, so for this week I was fine. Today I only came for the new student. Speaking of which...

"Hey, where's that newbie you were talking about earlier?" I ask. Nat smirks.

"Mmm, the little cutie hasn't shown up yet. Though I got a notification from the Dean that they were was sent this way. Should show up soon."

"Wait, so you still don't know anything about them?" It was kind of strange that Nat doesn't know anything. Especially since it is his class.

"Nope, however the Dean was in kind of a hurry. Some type of head board meeting or something," he shrugs, "I couldn't care less."

"Well, I'm going to -"

Before the sentence can even leave my mouth, the classroom door bursts open. I only see a flash of lavender, pastel lime, and crystal blue eyes before my ass smacks the floor. Son of a bitch that hurt.

"I am so terribly sorry! Please forgive me for my clumsiness. Oh dear," I heard someone speaking from above me. Wincing, I look up and - holy fucking shit. There's no way that such a beautiful angel can exist on Earth. She's gorgeous; wavy black locks that cascade around her sculpted creamy face, framing such essence that's only enhanced by two swirling -

"Hey Kevin, I think you have a little bit of drool there." I hear Nat's voice and everything snaps back into place. I feel my cheeks burn as I help her up.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been in the way." Why the fuck did I say that? I sound like a damn idiot. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you," she breathes out with a soft hint of a giggle. My skin is tingling and I feel every inch of body coming to life. Gulping, I brush off my hands. I finally get a good look at her now and as hard as it is to believe, she's radiating. Her body is small, thin but not too scrawny. She's filled out in all the right places, her hips curving out to long, slender legs. My mouth is dry, my hands are shaking, and I swear my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I can feel that hunger deep down slowly growing, but not like before. It's no longer so strong, but it's reaching, crawling at the surface as if wanting her. Maybe she is the -

"You must be Mr. Vincent. It's nice to finally meet you," Nat says and -wait. Mr.? As in male? As in has a penis? No wait, that can't be.

"Yes, I'm Eddward. I'm terribly sorry I'm late, professor. I got lost in the East Wing." I look at her again now. There's no way she's a guy. Sure, she's flat chested, but I mean... no. Just no. If she's a guy then why the fuck am I so turned on? I can't be turned on. I'm straight. I like females. Boobs, vagina, everthing. I...

"I need some air," I mumble before pushing past Nat.

"Kevin?" he calls out, but I'm out the door. In ten seconds flat, I'm out of the building and sitting in my car, a tent staring at my face from my pants.

 _I like women_.

My zipper comes undone.

 _I like boobs_.

My hand grips the base of my cock. One pump.

 _Females._

Two pumps.

 _Vaginas._

Three pumps. Wait, is it... is it getting soft? No, that can't be right.

 _Naked women. **Big breasts.**_

I'm pumping faster, but it's not responding. God damn it. I stick it back in my pants and zip up, turning over the engine.

Fucking traitor penis.

* * *

Ok, short I know, but I'm sort of on a writer's block. I'll try and post more I promise.

Thank you for reviews!


End file.
